Prixie
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Harry bekommt ein neues Haustier, welches er im Verbotenem Wald findet. Doch ist es ziemlich ungewöhnlich, besonders wenn es zornig wird.!Slash!HarrySnape complete
1. Ein erstes Zusammentreffen

So, hallöle! Dies is meine erste FF, also habt ein klein wenig Geduld mit mir. Mir kam die Idee zu dieser Story gerade eben, und dachte warum nicht? Immerhin fängt jeder mal an!  
So und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Chap, is ein wenig kurz, aber wie gesagt, mein erster Versuch!

Prixie – 1. Kapitel

Mitten im Verbotenem Wald, auf einem kleinen kaum zu erkennbaren Pfad, stand seit einigen Minuten ein verzweifelt aussehender Halbriese, mit namen Hagrid.  
Einen geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, murmelte er immer wieder: „Hätt ich ihn doch bloß nich mitgenommen! Hätt ich ihn doch bloß nich mitgenommen!"  
Sein Saurüde Fang jaulte leise und stieß sein Herrchen mit seiner kalten Schnauze an. Das brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und leicht verschreckt sah er sich um. Dann drehte der Halbriese sich um und lief so schnell er konnte in Richtung Hogwarts.  
Dort würde er in das Büro des Direktors und dessen Unterhaltung mit seiner Stellvertreterin, Minerva McGonagall stürmen und schnaufend erzählen, dass der Junge eine Tasse Tee mit ihm getrunken und dann mit ihm in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen wäre; um ihm auf seinem Kontrollgang Gesellschaft zu leisten. Dort sei der Junge aber plötzlich von etwas gepackt und weggeschleppt worden, was er nicht richtig hatte erkennen können. Auf die Frage des Schulleiters, von welchem Jungen er denn spräche, antwortete der Halbriese zerknirscht mit Harry Potter´.  
Auf den Gedanken, dass der Wildhüter nach dem Gryffindor hätte suchen können, kam keiner der Anwesenden.  
Und daran, dass Harry Potter, nachdem er Voldemort vor einem Jahr vernichtet hatte, sich garantiert selbst verteidigen konnte, egal was ihn angegriffen hatte, dachte auch niemand.

Währenddessen im Verbotenem Wald:

Langsam wacht Harry auf; er glaubte nicht, dass er allzu lange bewusstlos gewesen war. Das erste was er spürte, waren heftige Kopfschmerzen.  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war, und wieso er hier auf dem Boden lag; ihm fiel aber nur ein, dass etwas gegen ihn geprallt war und ihn umgeworfen hatte. Leider hatte er dann herausfinden müssen, dass er direkt neben einem steilen Abhang gestanden hatte, den er vorher nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.  
So lag er nun ein paar Meter weiter unten auf dem Boden und kontrollierte gedanklich, ob er sich etwas gebrochen hatte.  
Puhh, Merlin sei Dank, hab ich mir nur ein paar aufschürfungen zugezogen. Das hätte wirklich ins Auge gehen können., dachte er erleichtert als er damit fertig war, und öffnete dann vorsichtig seine Augen.  
Nur gut, dass er sich vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort Kontaktlinsen besorgt hatte; seine Brille hätte diesen Sturz bestimmt nicht überlebt.  
Da kam ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn, weshalb er gestürzt war.  
Ein plötzlicher Druck auf seiner Brust ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Aber bevor er sich aufstetzen und dieses etwas, das da auf ihm hockte, genauer unter die Lupe nehmen und sich eventuell dagegen verteidigen konnte, wurde sein Gesicht auch schon von einer rauen Zunge abgeschleckt! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und, was sagt ihr?  
Soll ich weiterschreiben, oder lieber jetzt aufhören bevor es zu spät ist? g  
Würd mich über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen; Lob, Kritik, Mordandrohungen, egal was es ist, ich freu mich bestimmt drüber!  
Auch für Ideen, wie die Story weitergehen kann bin ich offen.  
Werd natülich auch jedes Review beantworten, auch wenn es klitze-, klitzeklein ist!   
Bye  
Wölfin


	2. Prixie

So, hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Es ist immer noch kurz, aber immerhin länger als das letzte!

Minnilein: Es tut mir wirklich leid, das es doch erst jetzt kommt, aber ich hatte ein paar probleme mit meinem PC!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Prixie – 2. Kapitel**

**Prixie **

Harry erstarrte; da schleckte ihm doch tatsächlich etwas mit einer rauen Zunge das Gesicht ab.

Und das erste, was er dabei dachte war, dass er sich wohl doch nicht zu verteidigen brauchte. Ein Feind würde ihm wohl eher das Gesicht zerkratzen, anstatt es ihm abzulecken.

Der Junge, der lebt, schob dieses Tier (was es offensichtlich war, denn ein Mensch, Vampir oder ähnliches würde ihn genauso wenig abschlecken wie ein Feind) von sich und setzte sich dann auf.

Aber bevor er sich mit dem Tier auf seinen Knien beschäftigte, wedelte er einmal mit der Hand und sein Gesicht war wieder frei von jeglichem Sabber. Da er, um gegen Voldemort bestehen zu können, stablose Magie gelernt hatte, war das kein Problem für ihn.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, und sah es sich dann an.

Doch was er sah, war keinesfalls unangenehm.

Stattdessen konnte man es wirklich als süß bezeichnen.

Es war ungefähr so groß wie eine Katze, hatte einen schlanken und geschmeidigen Körper und die Ohren glichen ebenfalls einer Katze. Dazu hatte es einen buschigen Schwanz und große blaue Kulleraugen.Aber das erstaunlichste war das Fell: es war glänzend und sah unglaublich weich aus. Und die Farbe war wohl mehr als ungewöhnlich; es schimmerte silbern.

Harry war sich sicher, noch nie von so einem Tier gehört, geschweige denn eines gesehen zu haben.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es von ihm herunterhopste und dann fröhlich um ihn herum lief.Harry musste lachen bei den komischen Tönen, dass es von sich gab.

Es hörte sich fast so an, als würde es singen.

Dann stoppte es plötzlich neben ihm, kam wieder näher und streckte ihm den Kopf hin, so als ob es gestreichelt werden wollte. Dass tat Harry dann auch; sanft fuhr er mit einer Hand durch das weiche Fell.

Es schaute ihn aus seinen großen blauen Augen an, und der Retter der Zaubererwelt stellte nun endlich die Frage, die die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf herumspukte.

„Was bist du bloß für ein Wesen, hmm?"

Er rechnete nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort und bekam auch keine. Stattdessen leckte es ihm vorsichtig die Finger ab. Harry ließ es gewähren, wollte er es doch nicht verärgern; denn wer weiß? Vielleicht war es ja doch gefährlich. Obwohl er sich das eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.

Moodys Worte fielen ihm wieder ein: „Immer wachsam!"

Harry lächelte und sagte dann leise zu dem kleinem Ding: „Wenn du mir nicht sagen kannst, was du bist, wirst du mir bestimmt auch nicht sagen können wie du heißt, oder? Naja, wenn du denn einen Namen hast."

Als Antwort schmiegte es seinen Kopf an ihn und ließ einen weichen laut hören, der ihn an das Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte, aber dennoch ganz anders klang.

Da bemerkte Harry dass es etwas um den Hals gebunden hatte und bei näherer Betrachtung stellte es sich als ein Lederhalsband heraus, mit einem kleinem goldenem Anhänger.

„Das ist ja interessant.", murmelte der Gryffindor leise vor sich hin.

Er drehte den Anhänger um und entdeckte eine Gravour auf der Rückseite. Diese lautete:

„Mein Name ist Prixie"

Mehr nicht, aber naja, nun wusste er wenigstens wie dieses kleine Wesen hieß. Wo wohl sein Besitzer war?

„Du heißt also Prixie, hmm?", fragte Harry leise, und wieder schmiegte sich ein kleiner Kopf vertrauensvoll an ihn.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, das Prixie wohl eher ein Mädchenname war, und überhaupt sah das kleine eher weiblich aus.

Er war überrascht, als sie ihn plötzlich ansprang und wieder versuchte sein Gesicht abzulecken. Lachend versuchte er sie daran zu hindern, was ihm aber nur teilweise gelang.

Doch wurden die beiden jäh in ihrem Spiel unterbrochen, als ein Sirren ertönte und ein Pfeil sich in den Baum hinter ihnen bohrte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das wars.

Würd mich rießig über ein paar reviews freuen. Das animiert ungemein zum weiterschreiben! Und ich werde sie sogar beantworten!

Es würd mich aber auch interessiern, ob ich daraus eine Slash-Story machen soll, oder nicht?

Bye

Wölfin


	3. Ein wütender Zentaur

So, jetzt geht's weiter!

– **3. Kapitel**

**Ein wütender Zentaur**

Harry starrte den Pfeil ein paar Sekunden einfach nur erschrocken an, dann riss er die erstarrte Prixie an sich und stand mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf. Misstrauisch blickte er sich nach allen Seiten um und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Denn auch, wenn er diesen eigentlich gar nicht mehr brauchte, fühlte er sich mit sicherer als ohne.

Als er Hufgetrappel hörte, drehte er sich blitzschnell in die Richtung, aus der es kam und hob den Zauberstab.

Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Prixie sich näher an ihn schmiegte und ihm ihre Krallen in die brust bohrte.Der Gryffindor ignorierte den leisen Schmerz und konzentrierte sich lieber auf denjenigen, der mit einer Armbrust auf sie zielte.

Denn vor ihm kaum 5 Meter entfernt, stand nun ein Zentaur. Ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Zentaur, der ihm nicht einmal fremd war.

Es war Bane; der den er in seinem 1. Jahr kennenlernte und schon damals nicht besonders gut leiden konnte.Er hatte immer noch die gleichen schwarzen Haare und dieselben stechenden augen wie vor 6 Jahren.

Mit diesen taxierte er nun die in Harrys armen liegende Prixie und es sah so aus, als würde er überlegen, in welche Stelle des kleinen Körpers er den 1. Pfeil jagen sollte.

Nach weiteren Minuten der Stille, hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus (wahrscheinlich, weil sein Arm schon schmerzte), senkte den Zauberstab und sagte betont höflich zu dem, sich noch immer nicht bewegenden Zentaur: „Guten Tag, Bane. Wie geht es dir?"

Nun erst besah sich der angesprochene den 7.Klässler, der vor ihm stand.

Ein Außenstehender hätte bei diesem Bild wohl geschmunzelt:

Ein wütender 2- meter großer muskelbepacker Zentaur, der mit einer äußerst funktionstüchtig aussehenden Armbrust auf einen 17.-jährigen, knapp 1.75 großen Hogwartsschüler (der, nebenbei bemerkt, den schwärzesten Zauberer dieser Zeit vernichtet hatte!) und auf ein silbernes Fellknäuel in dessen Armen zielte. Nur leider war diese Situation alles andere als komisch.

Harry wurde allmählich ungeduldig; Bane hatte immer noch nicht geantwortet.Langsam fragte er sich, ob der Größere vielleicht stumm war.

Aber er hatte ihn ja schon vor Jahren sprechen hören, also war das eher unwahrscheinlich.

Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt´, dachte Harry sich und fragte wieder:

„Also, was ist los? Warum zieltst du auf mich?"

Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber schließlich wurde der Gryffindor doch noch für sein Warten belohnt.

„Ich ziele nicht auf dich, sondern auf dieses ... dieses etwas´, dass sich bei dir versteckt. Also gib es her und ich erlaube dir, deines weges zu gehen."

Harry dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, zu tun was sein Gegenüber verlangte; er war sich sicher, Prixie würde das nicht überleben.

Er hatte die kleine gerade erst kennengelernt, sie aber jetzt schon ins Herz geschlossen. Ja, jederman wusste, dass Harry Potter ein großes Herz hatte, obwohl er doch völlig anders erzogen´ worden war. Nun, der Verdienst der Dursleys war es wohl nicht.

Also fragte Harry, so neugierig wie er war: „Wieso? Was hat Prixie dir denn getan?"

„Prixie?" Der Zentaur wirkte für einen Moment verwirrt, das legte sich aber rasch, als der junge Mann demonstrativ auf das Tier in seinen Armen blickte.

„Nun, dieses ... dieses Prixie hat es sich seit einiger Zeit zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich und die anderen Zentauren um den Verstand zu bringen! Es stört uns nachts beim Beobachten der Sterne und Planeten. Und ohne diese, wissen wir nicht, was geschehen wird.", erklärte Bane nun aufgebracht.

Kurz gesagt, ohne ihre Sternenguckerei sind sie vollkommen aufgeschmissen!´, schmunzelte Harry, hütete sich aber, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Stattdessen fragte er weiter: „Und wie lenkt sie euch ab?"

Es wäre doch wirklich interessant zu erfahren, wie Prixie das geschafft hatte.

Nicht einmal Hagrid schaffte es die Zentauren von ihren Sternen abzulenken, und dann kam da ein kleines Tierchen vorbei und schon benahmen sich die sonst so ruhigen und kryptischen Wesen beinahe menschlich´!

Der Grünäugige schrack aus seinen Gedanken, als Bane sagte: „Es bringt uns einfach völlig durcheinander! Es gibt seltsame Laute von sich, lässt Äste knacken oder bewirft uns mit diesen, es birngt sogar die Eulen zum schuhun, und das die ganze Nacht über."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Deswegen haben wir beschlossen, dieses...Prixie zu töten, wenn wir es zu fassen kriegen.Aber es ist verdammt schnell. Schon den ganzen Tag rennen wir diesem Biest hinterher!"

Harry musste das erst einmal verdauen; okay, es war nicht in Ordnung was Prixie da getan hatte, aber sie deswegen gleich zu töten, erschien ihm doch ein wenig übertrieben.

Naja, nun weiß ich wenigstens, warum sie so ein Tempo drauf hatte, als sie in mich geprallt ist. Sie ist weggelaufen!´

Er sah auf, und blickte direkt auf die Pfeilspitze der Armbrust, die Bane immer noch nicht gesenkt hatte.

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, ncht mehr mit diesem Ding auf mich zu zielen?", fragte Harry nun verärgert. Verdutzt über diesen Ton, tat Bane was er wollte.

„Und nun zu eurem Problem: Ich habe nicht vor, dir Prixie kampflos zu übergeben, also musst du sie dir mit Gewalt holen. Oder du lässt mich und Prixie ins Schloss gehen, was ich sowieso tun werde, und ich sorg dafür, dass sie den Verbotenen Wald nicht mehr betritt!"

Der Zentaur wirkte leicht überrascht ob diesem Angebot, aber auch skeptisch.

Doch Harry hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, darauf zu warten, dass der Zentaur sich endlich entschied.

Stattdessen drehte er sich einfach um und machte sich daran, den Wald zu verlassen.

Aber bevor er ganz aus Banes Sicht verschwand, sagte er noch einmal über die Schulter: „Keine Angst, ich werd sie nicht aus den Augen lassen! Ich wünsch dir und den anderen viel Spaß bein beobachten des himmels."

Damit ging er weiter und ließ einen verdutzten, aber auch erleichterten Zentaur zurück, der nun die Mitglieder seiner Herde aufsuchte, um ihnen davon zu erzählen.

Währenddessen war Harry wirklich froh, seit einiger Zeit Hagrid in den Wald begleitet zu haben. Denn sonst hätte er sich wohl hoffnungslos verlaufen; so jedoch kam er ganz gut voran.

Und kurz vor der Grenze des Waldes, als er schon Hogwarts zu sehen glaubte, bemerkte er, dass der Grund für diesen ungewöhnlichen Nachmittag, in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er weiter, Richtung Schloss!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, jetzt mal was ernstes:

Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich lohnt die Story für eine Person weiterzuschreiben.

Also werd ich mal schauen, ob ich für dieses Chap mehr als nur ein Review bekom, wenn nicht, werd ich es wohl lassen.

Naja, kann man nichts machen, wenn die Story keinen Anklang findet...

Hab aber schon eine neue Idee, hoffe die is dann besser, als diese.

Na dann,

Bye

Wölfin


	4. Krisensitzung

So, habt mich überzeugt, dass ich doch noch weiterschreiben sollte!

Also hier is dann das nächste Chap!

mäuschen: danke für dein Review! Hab mich gefreut! g

**Prixie – 4. Kapitel**

**Krisensitzung**

Während Harry also eine neue Freundin gefunden hatte, hielt Albus Dumbledore in seinem Büro eine Krisensitzung mit den Lehern.

Gleich nachdem Hagrid wieder zu Atem gekommen war und McGonagal und und der Direktor sich wieder beruhigt hatten, hatten sie die übrigen Lehrer zusammengerufen und berieten nun, was zu tun war.

Sollte man ihn einfach blindlings suchen, Suchtruppen organisieren oder gleich die Auroren verständigen? Die sich beratenden Lehrer waren vollkommen hilflos und wussten nicht weiter.

Nur zwei der Anwesenden beteiligten sich nicht an dem, mehr als lächerlichem Gespräch: Professor Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Professor Lupin, der nun wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete.

Snape saß direkt neben der Tür, so als wolle er so schnell es ging wieder verschwinden. Denn das dies hier, in seinen Augen die reinste Zeitverschwendung war, brauchte man nicht extra zu erwähnen – es war offensichtlich.

Er warf mit Todesblicken nur so um sich, doch die anderen Lehrer waren daran schon gewöhnt und ignorierten es. Und nachdem auch keiner auf seine Kommentare Potter bezüglich reagiert hatte, saß er nun still in der Ecke und schmollte. Vergass jedoch den Blick nicht, er wollte doch sein Image nicht aus dem Fenster werfen!

Remus Lupin hatte es sich ebenfalls in einem stillen Eckchen gemütlich gemacht und beobachtete die aufgebrachte Schar vor sich. Er amüsierte sich wirklich köstlich; denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatter er _nicht_ vergessen, was Harry alles in der Lage war zu tun.Schießlich hatte er den Dunklen Lord besiegt, war somit also der stärkste Zauberer ihrer Zeit.

Und mal ehrlich, wer wäre so dumm, sich mit ihm anzulegen!

Doch daran dachte nicht einmal der sonst so weise Albus Dumbledore, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Vor- und Nachteile einer organisierten Suchtruppe aufzuzählen.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick hörte ihm aber nicht mehr zu, denn er war mit Hagrid und Professor Vektor einer Meinung: sie sollten sich nicht mit Planen aufhalten, sondern einfach suchen gehen.

Die Professoren Trelawney und Sinistra waren sich ebenso einig, waren sie sich doch schon sicher, das der junge Potter das nicht hatte überleben können. Dabei wussten sie genau genommen,nicht einmal im entferntesten, was wirklich passiert war.

Nun ja, die beiden jedenfalls waren dafür, Auroren zu verständigen, um die Leiche zu bändigen. Sollten die doch die schmutzige Arbeit erledigen, dafür waren sie doch da, oder etwa nicht?

Die übirgen Lehrer waren sich noch nicht sicher, was zu tun sei.

Nur Professor McGonagal hatte sich dem Direktor angeschlossen, war sie doch (eigentlich) eine logisch denkende Frau und für sie stand somit fest, dass der Direktor die beste Lösung ihres Problemes gefunden hatte.

Das die anderen jedoch gar nicht mit dieser einverstanden waren, verstand sie nicht.

Das war nun also die aktuelle Lage dieser hastig einberufenen Krisensitzung.

Die Tatsache, das diese eigentlich überflüssig war, störte nur zwei Personen (wen wohl? ). Doch das war den anderen nun wirklich egal; sie waren so aufgebracht, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten.

Die Rettung aus dieser Misere kam völlig überraschend. Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, hatte die letzten Minuten stillschweigend zugehört, dachte er doch, dass sie sich bald beruhigt hätten.

Als der Vogel nun seinen Fehler einsah, ließ er einen schrillen Ton hören, so dass sich alle im Raum befindlichen Personen die Ohren zuhielten und nicht wussten, wie ihnen geschah.

Als Fawkes dann schließlich aufhörte, klingelten allen die Ohren.

Als Lupin wieder normal hörte, was bei ihm durch seinen Werwolf schneller ging, als bei den anderen, wandte er sich an eben diese und sagte leicht lächelnd:

„Ich würde sagen, das war eindeutig. Wir sollten uns endlich einigen, was wir nun, wenn überhaupt tun sollen.Also würde ich..."

„Was heißt hier, wenn überhaupt? Wir müssen zusehen, das wir Harry heil da raus holen!", wurde er von einem empörten Halbriesen unterbrochen.

Remus wollte gerade antworten, als ihm schon wieder jemand reinredete, diesmal jedoch war es Severus Snape. Dieser sah eine Chance endlich diese Farce zu beenden.

„Was Lupin damit meint ist, dass je eher ihr euch einigt desto eher könnt ihr Potter befreien´!" Und umso eher komm ich hier weg, fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu.

Als sie realisierten, dass er damit gar nicht mal so falsch lag, schaute sich die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts betreten an und warteten darauf, das ihr Kollege weitersprach.

Das tat er dann auch: „Also, was ich sagen wollte, war das ich dafür wäre abzustimmen, was zu tun ist. Jeder hat eine Stimme, man kann sich aber auch enthalten."

Zögernd wurde diesem Vorschlag zugestimmt.

„Also, fangen wir an. Wer ist für die Suchtrupps?", fragte der Werwolf.

Sofort gingen wie zu erwarten war, Dumbledores und McGonagals Hände hoch.

„Okay, zwei. Wer ist für einfach lossuchen?"

Hierrauf meldeten sich Hagrid, Flitwick und Vektor.

„Also drei. Die Suchtrupps könnt ihr also vergessen, sorry. Und nun, wer ist dafür, dass wir die Auroren zu Hilfe holen?", fragte er dann schließlich fast kichernd.

Sofort meldeten sich Trelawney und Sinistra. Die übrigen Lehrer hatten sich wohl entschlossen, sich zu enthalten.

„Gut, dann werden wir jetzt einfach runter in den Wald gehen, und nachsehen,was mit Harry passiert ist. Obwohl ich ja immer noch denke, dass das nicht nötig ist."

Diesen letzten Satz hörte jedoch niemand mehr, denn sie waren schon alle hinausgestürmt.

Seufzend ging er hinterher und gesellte sich zu Severus der langsam den, voller Tatendrang steckenden Lehrern hinterhertrottete.

Harry verließ gerade entgültig den Verbotenen Wald, die schlafende Prixie immer noch im Arm.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er froh sein müsste, das sie nicht schwer war. Sie war genauso leicht, wie sie aussah.

Aber trotzdem wollte er sie nicht stundenlang durch die Gegend tragen.

Denn sie hatte die nervende Angewohnheit, ihm im Schlaf ihre Krallen in den Arm zu rammen. Oder halt den Körperteil, den sie gerade zu fassen bekam.

Einfach ausgedrückt: es war nicht sehr schmerzhaft, aber trotzdem nicht angenehm.

Als er nun aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes in die Nachmittagssonne blinzelte, stellte er fest, dass er doch so um die 2 Stunden im Wald gewesen war. Denn es war Mittag gewesen, als er ihn zusammen mit Hagrid betreten hatte.

Während er daran dachte, fragte er sich, was sein großer Freund wohl gemacht hatte, nachdem Prixie in ihn geprallt war.

Gesucht hatte er ihn auf jeden Fall nicht, denn sonst hätte er ihn leicht gefunden.

´Ob er zu Dumbledore gelaufen ist?

Diese Frage stellte er sich, als er zum Schloß hinauf blickte.

Er musste noch ein ganzes Stück laufen, um dort hinzugelangen. Jedoch sah er auch von weitem, dass gerade eine kleine Menschentraube Hogwarts verließ und auf den Verbotenen Wald zuhielt.

Hagrid war vergessen; jetzt wollte er erst einmal wissen, was denn dort los war.

Also ging er entschlossen auf die Gruppe zu, es lag ja sowieso auf seinem Weg.

Also, mal ganz ehrlich, dieses Chap hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht. hab auch nur eine Stunde für gebraucht!

Würd mich wirklich rieeeeßiiiiiiiiiiiig über Reviews freuen. Ich ernähre mich von denen, wollt ihr mich etwa verhungern lassen? lol

Bye

Wölfin


	5. Reaktionen Teil 1

**Reaktionen oder Was ist DAS?**

Unter den Lehrern machte sich Aufregung breit, als einer nach dem anderen die einsame Gestalt sah, die langsam auf sie zukam.

Auch Dumbledore gehörte zu ihnen, glaubte er doch zu wissen, wer das war.Aber da war er nicht der einzige.

„Schon erstaunlich wie schnell sie ihn entdeckt haben, hätt ich nicht mit gerechnet!", wisperte Remus dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu, der nur gleichgültig schnaubte.

Doch der Werwolf ließ sich nicht täuschen; er ahnte schon lange, dass da mehr war, als es den Anschein hatte. Anfangs hatte er die, wenn man genau hinsah, eindeutigen Hinweise als Einbildung abgetan. Seit fast 2 Monaten aber war er sich sicher, dass da etwas im Busch war und er hatte schon eine ungefähre Ahnung, was es sein könnte ...

Snape hatte währenddessen etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.

Nachsitzen! Oh ja, er wird Nachsitzen, dafür das ich mir DAS gerade in Dumbledores Büro antun musste! Damit kommt er nicht ungeschoren davon, nur weil er ein Potter und Voldemorts Bezwinger ist. Oh nein, dafür wird er leiden.´

Jemand der ihn sehr gut kannte, hätte bei dem kleinen Lächeln, das nun Severus´Gesicht zierte, reißaus genommen. Denn es konnte nichts gutes verheißen.

„Harry, HARRY!", schrie sich plötzlich der Halbriese die Seele aus dem Leib, als auch er ihn nun endlich erkannt hatte. Und schon lief er schneller, als sowieso schon auf seinen kleinen Freund zu. Aber mal ehrlich, wer ist im Gegensatz zu ihm schon groß!

Snape tat der Junge in diesem Moment fast schon leid, aber eben nur fast.

Denn er konnte seeeehr nachtragend sein, wenn er wollte. Und nun hatte er gerade Lust dazu.

Also sah er seelenruhig zu, wie Hagrid auf Potter zulief, mit der festen Erwartung das dieser um eine kräftige Umarmung nicht herum kommen würde.

Harry war ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, aus wem denn nun die Gruppe bestand, die da auf den Wald zukam. Die Lehrer´, dachte er überrascht, was tun die denn hier? Sie wollten mich doch nicht etwa suchen?´

Er lächelte spöttisch, Nein, sooo dumm sind sie dann auch nicht, dass sie vergessen was ich alles schon lebend überstanden habe.´

Doch sein Lächeln gefror, als er hörte wie Hagrid seinen Namen rief.

Oh Merlin! Sie sind es doch!´

In diesem Moment war er wirklich froh, seine Okklumentikstunden bei Snape wieder aufgenommen zu haben und diese Kunst nun perfekt zu beherrschen. Denn was der Direktor oder sein Lieblingsprofessor zu diesen Gedanken sagen würden, wollte er lieber nicht herausfinden.

Aber als er nun Hagrid auf sich zulaufen sah, hatte er plötzlich ein ganz anderes Problem.

Der Gryffindor war sich sicher, würde der Halbriese ihn umarmen (was er auf jeden Fall tun würde), würde er Prixie zerquetschen.

Denn diese lag noch immer in seine Arme gekuschelt und schlief. Der Tag hatte die Kleine offenbar ziemlich angestrengt und Harry zögerte, sie zu wecken.

Schließlich hatte er einen Entschluss gesfasst; er würde versuchen Hagrid vorher aufzuhalten, und wenn das nicht gelang ... nun, Prixie wäre nicht die einzige mit geprellten Rippen.

Als er dann nur noch 5 Meter von ihm entfernt war, suchte der Gryffindor festen halt auf dem Boden, hob die rechte Hand und ließ einen heftigen Windstoß auf Hagrid los.

Ein normaler Mensch wäre wohl ein paar Meter zurück geflogen, aber der Halbriese stolperte nur zwei Schritte rückwärts.

Überrascht sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an, und fragte dann leicht beleidigt: „Was sollte das? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde?"

Harry lächelte entschuldigent: „Tut mir Leid ... wirklich. Nur musste ich verhindern, dass Prixie und ich von deiner Umarmung zerquetscht werden!"

Als Hagrid ihn daraufhin fragend ansah, und Harry auf das silberne Fellknäuel in seinen Armen blickte, kam ihm die Szene seltsam vertraut vor.

Er sah wieder auf und bemerkte nun, dass die anderen Lehrer zu ihnen gestoßen waren.

Der Schwarzhaarige erkannte erleichterte (Dumbledore, McGonagall), amüsierte (Lupin) und verärgerte (Snape) Gesichter. Da sie aber alle seinen letzten Satz gehört hatten, blickten sie ihn nun auch fragend an.

Als sie dann das schlafendeTier bemerkten, traten sie alle neugierig näher.

Alle, bis auf Snape, der sich schmollend im Hintergrund hielt.

„Harry, was ist das?", fragte Dumbledore sofort.

„Das, Professor, ist der Grund, warum ich den Abhang hinunter gestürzt bin. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Wesen sie ist, aber bis ihr Besitzer hierher kommt, werd ich sie wohl behalten. Das hab ich Bane ja versprechen müssen."

Damit gaben sich die Lehrer aber noch lange nicht zufrieden, und so musste Harry, während sie zum Schloss zurück gingen, die ganze Geschichte erzählen.

Und die Lehrer lauschten zum Teil, wie kleine Kinder einer Gute-Nacht Geschichte.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, liefen die Lehrer in die Große Halle, denn es war Zeit für das Abendessen.

Harry war ebenfalls ziemlich hungrig, daher wollte er ihnen folgen, als ...

„Mister Potter! Nachsitzen wegen unerlaubtem Aufenthalt im Verbotenem Wald, heute Abend um Acht Uhr in meinem Büro. Und seien sie gefälligst pünktlich!", damit rauschte Snape an ihm vorbei in die Große Halle.

Seufzend folgte Harry ihm. Er würde Prixie nun doch wecken müssen, sie hatte bestimmt auch hunger.

Aber an die Reaktionen seiner Mitschüler dachte er nicht...

* * *

Ich weiß, war kurz, das nächste wird bestimmt ein wenig länger!

Review?

bye

Wölfin


	6. Reaktionen Teil 2

Hier is das nächste Pitel, extra für euch auf einem Silbertablett!

Viel Spaß!

**Reaktionen – Teil 2**

Aber an die Reaktionen seiner Mitschüler dachte er nicht...

Wie es kam, dass es so war? Das war ganz einfach zu erklären; die Lehrer hatten keine besonderen Reaktionen gezeigt, als sie Prixie gesehen hatten und Harry von ihr erzählt hatte.

Warum sollte er also glauben, dass es bei den Schülern anders wäre?

Nun gut, höchstwahrscheinlich wollte er sich das nur selber einreden. Denn seine Mitschüler waren seine Freunde, und die Lehrer...nun, das waren eben Lehrer.

Also ging er (fast) nichtsahnend zu seinem Haustisch und setzte sich.

Zuerst bemerkte ihn keiner und der Schwarzhaarige belud seinen Teller mit allem, was sich in seiner Reichweite befand. Dann wandte er sich dem Fellknäuel in seinen Armen zu.

Er streichelte kurz über das weiche silberne Fell, brauchte sie aber nicht mehr zu wecken, denn sie sah ihn bereits mit ihren großen blauen Augen wach an.

Er hatte wohl mit seiner Vermutung, das sie ebenfalls Hunger haben könnte, recht gehabt; die Essensgerüche hatten sie aufgeweckt.

Sie gähnte leise und Harry musste schmunzeln; das sah einfach zu süß aus. Neugierig sah die kleine sich nun um und entdeckte den vollen Teller, der sich direkt vor ihrem Gesicht befand.

Prixie gab ein paar freudige Töne von sich und drehte sich dann erwartungsvoll zu ihrem neuen Freund um. Fragend sah dieser sie an.

Wieder blickte sie zu dem Teller und dann zu ihm, wirkte jetzt schon ein wenig ungeduldig.

Sie stupste ihn schließlich mit der Pfote an, drehte sich um und tat dasselbe bei dem Teller. Nun glaubte Harry zu verstehen.

„Du willst, das ich dich fütter, oder?" Als Antwort leckte ihm die kleine einmal kurz über die Finger und sah ihn dann wieder an.

Der Gryffindor seufzte, der Besitzer der Kleinen musste sie wohl ziemlich verwöhnt haben. Aber wenn er nun in diese Augen blickte, die ihn bittend ansahen, dann konnte er das ziemlich gut verstehen.

„Bist dir wohl zu fein, wie eine gewöhnliche Katze zu fressen, mmh?", fragte er sie leise.

Als sie ihm daraufhin einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf, musste er lachen.

Dann tat er aber, was sie wollte und fütterte sie. Die zwei mussten wirklich ein niedliches Bild abgeben, wie die kleine da auf seinem Schoss saß und sich füttern ließ.

Dass die beiden beobachtet wurden, bemerkten sie erst, als eine Mädchenstimmte kreischte:

„Oh Merlin, ist das süüüüß!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte in die Runde.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das es ziemlich still an ihrem Tisch war, denn alle blickten ihn an.

Nun, nicht ihn sondern eher Prixie, die sich über die Unterbrechung ärgerte und dem Schwarzhaarigen leicht in den Finger biss, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu bekommen.

„Autsch!", zischte er ihr zu und blickte sie gespielt böse an. Doch das störte sie wenig, sie hatte schließlich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und war dementsprechend hungrig.

Während sich also langsam auch Schüler der anderen Häuser um sie scharrten, fütterte Harry die kleine weiter.

„Harry, was ist das? Das ist ja unglaublich niedlich!", fragte Hermine dann schließlich.

Angesprochener sah auf, vermied es aber mit seiner Tätigkeit aufzuhören. Er wollte nicht noch einmal gebissen werden. Prixie hatte zwar nicht sehr große Zähne, es tat aber trotzdem ziemlich weh.

Er antwortete ruhig: „Das ist Prixie, sie ist mir im Wald sozusagen in die Arme gelaufen."

„Was ist ein Prixie?", wollte Dean sofort wissen.

Der Junge, der lebt verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Sie ist KEIN Prixie, sie heißt so. Was sie ist, weiß ich noch nicht, aber das werd ich schon noch herausfinden."

Er hätte es wissen müssen, mit dieser Fragerei kannte er sich ja inzwischen aus. Aber es nervte trotzdem, dabei hatten sie doch gerade erst angefangen.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Harry wirklich froh darüber, vorher noch etwas gegessen zu haben, denn nun wäre er nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Denn die anderen löcherten ihn regelrecht, bis er dachte, sie wüssten alle mehr über diesen Tag als er selbst.

Er konnte verschiedene Reaktionen bei seinen Mitschülern beobachten.

Der allergrößte Teil der Mädchen (und ein paar der Jungs) fand Prixie einfach nur süß und wollte selbst so ein Wesen als Haustier. Einige versuchten sogar die kleine anzufassen, was Harry aber verhindern konnte, indem er sie wieder auf den Arm nahm und sie sich in seinen Umhang kuschelte.

Hermine hatte sich einigen Ravenclawmädchen angschlossen, die eifrig darüber diskutierten, was Prixie wohl sein könnte. Sie sprachen schon davon in welchen Büchern man denn nachschlagen könne.

Der Rest war eigentlich nur neugierig oder interessierte sich nicht für sie, so wie die meisten Slytherins. Diese Gruppe war Harry am liebsten, würde diese ihn doch in ruhe zu ende essen lassen. Aber das konnte er sich wohl abschminken.

Wieder seufzte er genervt auf, als sich Prixie plötzlich wieder regte. Sie hatte anscheinend entgültig genug von dieser aufdringlichen Masse, die andauernd so etwas schrie wie „Schau, die Ohren!", „Hast du diese großen Augen gesehen? Nieeeeedlich!" oder „Bitte, Harry, lass sie mich anfassen, bitte!"

Wenn sie einen gehabt hätte, wäre ihr nun der Kragen geplatzt, so aber riss sie sich fauchend von ihm los und sprang auf den Tisch. Doch anstand vorsichtiger zu werden und die deutliche Warnung zu beachten, riefen die Mädchen noch entzückter durcheinander. Sie waren voll hin und weg...

Der Gryffindor aber verstand, das Prixie wirklich wütend war und stand langsam auf.

Ron, Dean und die andern, die direkt in seiner Nähe saßen sahen ihn nun fragend an, und er bedeutete ihnen ebenfalls aufzustehen und ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen.

Den nun frei gewordenen Platz nutzte eine 2. Klässlerin aus Hufflepuff um näher an Prixie heran zu kommen und streckte die Hand aus. Harry, der dies zu spät bemerkte, wollte ihr noch eine Warnung zurufen, doch zu spät...

Schon entstand um Prixie herum eine Art Energiefeld, durch den sich Blitze in derselben Farbe wie ihr Fell zogen. Dieses berührte das Mädchen nun und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als sie die Blitze trafen. Als sie die Hand wieder zurück zog, war sie voller Brandblasen und sie fing zu weinen an.

Das stachelte die Wut des silbernen Energiebündels nur weiter an und sie begann einen kreischenden Laut auszustoßen. Harry kam der Gedanke, dass das in der freien Wildnis wohl dazu diente, Feinde abzuschrecken, mit dieser Situation durchaus vergleichbar.

Was hier auch wunderbar funktionierte, den die Schüler wichen schnell zurück und klatschten sich die Hände auf die Ohren.

Der Gryffindor überlegte, was er nun tun sollte; er wollte sie nicht verletzen oder gar töten. Schließlich verteidigte sie sich ja eigentlich nur.

Also ließ er zwei kleine Flammen auf seinen ausgestreckten Händen erscheinen und schoss sie auf seine neue Freundin. Sie waren nicht sehr stark, sollten nur das Feld um sie herum zerstören; er hoffte, dadurch würde sie sich wieder beruhigen.

Was auch tatsächlich passierte. Das Feld zerbrach, sie hörte abrupt mit dem Kreischen auf und sah ziemlich verwirrt drein. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihn und mit einem Sprung war sie wieder in seinen Armen.

Anscheinend war ihr Zorn nun verraucht. Das erkannten auch alle anderen, denn ein gemeinsames Aufatmen ging durch die Große Halle.

„Mister Potter!", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme des Direktors hinter sich. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, denn er klang nicht verärgert sondern eher amüsiert.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro." Damit ging er schonmal vor und wartete an der Tür auf ihn. Harry blickte seine Freunde noch einmal entschuldigend an und folgte seinem Mentor dann.

Eine Stunde später verließ er dieses dann wieder und machte sich direkt auf den Weg in die Kerker, da sein Nachsitzen gleich anfangen würde.

Im Büro des Direktors hatten sie über das eben geschehene gesprochen. Das war aber nicht sehr spektakulär verlaufen, denn Dumbledore war der gleichen Meinung wie er selbst: Prixie hatte sich nur vor den Schülern verteidigt, weiter nichts.

Sie hatten auch direkt geklärt, dass er sie bei sich behalten dürfe, da er sie ja immer beruhigen´ konnte. Er schmunzelte, als er daran dachte. Ansonsten hatten sie nur über Alltägliche Dinge gesprochen, mehr nicht.

Schneller als er dachte, kam er bei Snapes Büro an. Der Gryffindor atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an.

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder! Review? hundeblick aufsetz

Bye, Wölfin


	7. Nachsitzen

So, hier is das nächste Pitel!

**Warnung: Diese Story wird ab jetzt Slash beinhalten! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht lesen!**

Pairing dürfte am Ende dieses Kapitels klar sein! g

Danke für die lieben Reviews an: Nevalon, Goldentree, Dagon, Minnilein! euch allen Schokoeier schenk

So, nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Nachsitzen**

Als ein knappes „Herein" ertönte, öffnete der Gryffindor die Tür und trat ein.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, saß Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch über ein paar Arbeiten gebeugt, die er korrigierte.

Er hob nicht einmal den Kopf, schließlich wusste er ja, wer gekommen war. Also wozu sich die Mühe machen?

Harry störte sich nicht daran und blieb einfach mitten im Büro stehen. Er hatte schon genug Strafarbeiten bei diesem Mann hinter sich, also konnte er mit Fug und Recht von sich behaupten, zu wissen wann er seinen Lehrer ansprechen durfte und wann nicht. Und in dieser Situation sollte er es wohl besser bleiben lassen.

Während er wartete, sah er sich einmal mehr im Büro um und streichelte geistesabwesend Prixies weiches Fell. Wenn man sich die Kleine jetzt so ansah, konnte man nicht glauben, was vorhin beim Essen passiert war, wenn man es nicht selbst gesehen hatte. Sie sah so friedlich aus.

Prixie ließ es sich gefallen, so umsorgt zu werden und gab eine Art Schnurren von sich.

Bei diesem Geräusch hob der Meister der Zaubertränke nun endlich den Kopf und sah seinen Schüler und dessen neues Haustier an.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie sogar pünktlich, Mr Potter. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.", schnarrte er auch schon.

„Aber dieses... wie haben Sie es noch genannt...Prixie...können Sie bei ihrer Strafarbeit nicht gebrauchen. Und da ich keine Zeit damit verschwenden will, dass Sie es jetzt noch in Ihren Turm bringen, legen Sie es einfach dort im Wohnzimmer auf den Sessel. Soll es ein wenig schlafen."

Ohne zu murren befolgte er die Anweisung, öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, welches sehr gemütlich eingerichtet war und setzte Prixie auf einen der bequem aussehenden Sessel vor dem Kamin ab.

Er hockte sich vor sie, streichelte ihr noch kurz über den Kopf und sagte: „Bleib bitte hier sitzen, okay?Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauern wird."

Die Kleine sah ihn an, rollte sich dann zusammen und schlief einfach ein. Der Gryffindor blinzelte verdutzt und nun kam ihm ein unangenehmer Gedanke: Was, wenn sie Nachtaktiv war und deshalb so viel schlief! Wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde sie ihn nachts wachhalten, und er wäre morgens unausgeschlafen.

Na, das kann ja was werden. Oder sie ist einfach noch total erschöpft.´, dachte er und stand schließlich auf, um zu seinem Lieblingslehrer zu gehen.

Der sah ihm schon entgegen und sagte: „So, dann können wir ja nun endlich zu ihrer Strafarbeit kommen..."

Er wollte weitersprechen, wurde aber von dem Schüler unterbrochen: „Sir, darf ich fragen, warum ich eine Strafarbeit machen muss?"

Snape schaute ihn, ob der Unterbrechung, überrascht an und rief:

„Da fragen Sie noch?Wissen Sie eigentlich, was ich wegen Ihnen durchmachen musste?"

Dann legte er los und erzählte, was in Dumbledores Büro passiert war.

Nun eigentlich erzählte er nicht, man sollte es eher jammern´ nennen und er übertrieb maßlos. Als er dann auch noch wimmerte: „Ich hab mich wie im Irrenhaus gefühlt!", kicherte Harry leise los.

Doch sein Lehrer schien es gehört zu haben, denn jetzt sah er ihn beleidigt an.

Schnell umrundete der jüngere den Schreibtisch, trat hinter Snape und legte seine Arme um ihn.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber du bist so süß, wenn du dich aufregst. Es tut mir leid, dass du das meinetwegen über dich ergehen lassen musstest!"

Durch diese geflüsterten Worte beruhigte der Lehrer sich und lehnte sich, entspannt die Augen schließend, an den hinter ihn stehenden.

Leicht strich er über die Arme, die ihn liebevoll umfasst hielten und seufzte glücklich, als er Harrys Atem an seinem Hals spürte und dieser verführersich flüsterte:

„Ich weiß aber schon, wie ich das wieder gutmachen kanne!"

Und schon hauchte er ihm federleichte Küsse auf den Nacken, den Hals und schließlich auf das Gesicht. Doch Severus wollte mehr, zog den überraschten 7. Klässler auf seinen Schoß und schmunzelte, als dieser aufquieckte.

Dann legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen und fuhr mit der Zunge leicht über diese. Der Gryffindor gewährte ihm nur zu gerne Einlass, öffnete den Mund einen Spalt breit und stöhnte leise, als er spürte, wie seine Mundhöhle geplündert wurde. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Harry drängte sich an den ehemaligen Slytherin.

Als sie schließlich nach Luft schnappend den Kuss lösten und sich verliebt in die Augen sahen, hob der Ältere den anderen kurzerhand auf seine Arme, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und ging mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer, das direkt daneben lag. Denn für das, was sie nun vorhatten, war ein Stuhl nicht sehr geeignet...

Im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sessel hob Prixie verschlafen den Kopf, blinzelte die nun wieder geschlossene Schlafzimmertür an und schlief wieder ein.

Einige Zeit später lag Harry an seinen´ Severus gekuschelt in dem großen Bett und gähnte leise.

Verträumt malte er kleine Kreise auf die nackte Brust seines Geliebten und horchte auf dessen kräftigen Herzschlag, da er mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Vollkommene Zufriedenheit hüllte ihn ein; so wie immer, wenn er mit dem Älteren schlief.

„Ich liebe dich, Sev.", sagte er leise.

Dieser zog ihn noch weiter an sich und erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel."

„Was hattest du eigentlich vor, dass ich als Strafarbeit tun soll?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Sev war plötzlich sehr froh um die Dunkelheit, die im Zimmer herrschte, so sah der andere nicht, wie er errötete. Dennoch antwortete er ehrlich:

„Ich wollte dich den Boden schrubben lassen, auf Muggelart. Damit ich deinen knackigen Po betrachten kann!"

Der Kleine lachte und kuschelte sich näher an den Mann, den er liebte.

Beide wussten, dass sie bald würden aufstehen müssen, wenn sie verhindern wollten, dass ihre Beziehung aufflog. Doch jetzt genossen sie einfach ihr Zusammensein und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke erinnerte sich gerade daran, wie sie zusammen gekommen waren und musste unwillkürlich lächeln:

_Er war gerade auf seinem nächtlichen Rundgang gewesen, und wollte noch einmal den Astronomieturm checken, bevor er ins Bett ging. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dort einen Schüler anzutreffen, aber dort hatte Potter gestanden, an das Gelände gelehnt und nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel blickend. Snape hatte ihn gerade anfahren wollen, was er um diese Zeit noch dort verloren hätten, als ihm eingefallen war, dass Potter als Vertrauensschüler durchaus das Recht dazu hatte. Also hatte er es bei einer spöttischen Bemerkung belassen; was er damals gesagt hatte, wusste er gar nicht mehr. Doch sein Schüler hatte ihn einfach nur angesehen und ihn dann ignoriert. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, verschwand er wieder. Von da an, war er jede Nacht zum Astronomieturm gegangen und hatte Potter still Gesellschaft geleistet. Er hatte nicht gewusst, warum er das tat, es war als folge er einem innerem Zwang. Nach einer Woche hatten sie dann angefangen ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu nutzen, um sich besser kennenzulernen. Sprich, sie hatten mitteinander gesprochen und gemerkt, dass der andere doch nicht so schlimm war, wie immer angenommen. So ging es weiter, bis sie sich ineinander verliebten und den ersten scheuen Kuss austauschten._

Der Meister der Zaubertränke seufzte glücklich, als er daran dachte; das war vor ca. 4 Monaten gewesen.

Harry hörte dieses Seufzen und lächelte still vor sich hin.

Er selbst war in Gedanken bei einem Ereigniss von vor einigen Wochen:

_Er war gerade bei seinem Liebsten, zum Nachsitzen´, als es klopfte. Da die zwei aber beschäftigt und außerdem im Wohnzimmer waren, hörten sie das nicht und der unerwartete Besucher trat einfach ein, da nicht abgeschlossen war. Doch keuchte dieser erschrocken auf, als er die zwei Turteltauben entdeckte. Severus saß auf der Couch und Harry breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß, die Arme um dessen Hals geschlungen. Der Ältere knetete den Hintern des anderen und küsste seinen Geliebten leidenschaftlich. Bei dem Geräusch jedoch, fuhren die beiden ertappt auseinander und Harry landete damals auf dem Boden. _

Es war Draco Malfoy gewesen, der sie in Beinahe-Flagranti erwischt hatte und sie hatten lange gebraucht, um ihn zu beruhigen. Das war ein großer Schock für ihn, aber hatte es auch etwas gutes: seitdem waren die beiden Erzfeinde, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy befreundet.

Unverständlich für die anderen Schüler, besonders die der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin, aber das war ihnen relativ egal. Entweder sie fanden sich damit ab oder eben nicht. Aber die allermeisten akzeptierten es nach einiger Zeit und die, die es nicht taten, hatten halt Pech gehabt.

Severus´Seufzen holte Harry in die Gegenwart zurück. Gähnend kuschelte er sich noch mehr an seinen Geliebten. Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief er ein und Sev folgte ihm wenig später ins Reich der Träume.

Zwei Stunden später erwachte Prixie im Wohnzimmer. Sie sah sich verschlafen in dem Raum um und entdeckte die Tür, die sie vor Stunden schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Mit einem Sprung landete sie vor ihr und mit einem weiteren öffnete sie sie. Leise schlich sie in den Raum und sah ihren neuen Freund in den Armen des düsteren Mannes auf einem Bett liegen. Kurzerhand sprang sie auf das Bett und legte sich auf Severus Brust, da sie Harry ganz nah sein wollte.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille fing Prixie an, über das Gesicht des Gryffindors zu schlecken, wodurch dieser wach wurde und sich etwas verpeilt umsah. Als er jedoch das kleine, haarige Gesicht vor seinem sah, erschrack er erst, beruhigte sich dann aber, als er Prixie erkannte.

Lächelnd streichelte er ihr über den Kopf und sagte: „Na, meine Süße! Fühlst du dich etwa vernachlässigt?"

Severus wachte nun ebenfalls auf, da er einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte.

„Was´n los, mein Engel?", murmelte er verschlafen. Das die Kleine auf seiner Brust hockt, registrierte er nur am Rande.

„Nichts, mein Schatz. Ich werd jetzt gehen, nicht das es auffällt."

„Nein, bleib noch etwas, bitte.", kam es müde von dem Älteren.

„Ich will nicht, dass wir auffliegen. Wir sehen uns ja morgen im Unterricht, mein Dämon."

Diese Worte hörte der Tränkemeister aber nicht mehr, da er schon wieder eingeschlafen war und sich in die Decke kuschelte, denn er brauchte nun eine neue Wärmequelle.

Harry musterte ihn noch einmal glücklich und hauchte ihm dann zum Abschied noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann stand er auf und mit einem Wink seiner Hand war er wieder angezogen. Schließlich konnte er nicht nackt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts laufen...

Auch Prixie verabschiedete sich noch, indem sie dem Meister der Tränke einmal über das Gesicht leckte, was dieser aber zum Glück nicht bemerkte. Er wäre wohl ´ein wenig verärgert gewesen.

Der Gryffindor nahm die kleine auf seine Arme und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Turm. Dort legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief Sekunden später auch schon ein, trotz dem lauten geschnarche von Ron und Dean.

Das letzte, das er bemerkte war Prixie, die sich an ihn schmiegte.

* * *

So, das wars wieder mal!

Würd mich tierisch über Reviews freuen.

Bye, Wölfin


	8. Prixies erster Schultag

Hier is das nächste Chap!

Danke für die lieben Reviews von: Minnilein, goldentree, Nevalon

Dieses chap wird sich wieder mehr mit Prixie beschäftigen, als das letzte!

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Prixies erster Schultag**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich als könnte er Bäume ausreißen. So gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

Mit einem Blick auf seinen Wecker stellte er fest, dass es erst kurz vor 6 war, also noch viel zu früh zum aufstehen. Aber da er nun schon einmal wach war, konnte er auch direkt aufstehen und duschen gehen.

Gesagt getan, und eine halbe Stunde später stand er, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, vor seinem Schrank und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen heraus.

Nur gut, dass er sich in den Sommerferien endlich mal um neue Klamotten gekümmert hatte, die von seinem Cousin wurden ihm allmählich zu klein. Nicht von der Breite her, oh nein, aber der Gryffindor war ziemlich gewachsen; nun um die 1.80 groß. Dudley 'Fettwanst' Dursley dagegen war ca. 5 Zentimeter kleiner.

Gerade, als er sich für eine enge schwarze Stoffhose und ein grünes Hemd entschieden hatte, hörte er wie einer der Jungs sich zu regen begann.

Und richtig, schön hörte er ein geflüstertes „Harry?".

Leise antwortete er: „Sorry, Nev. Wollt dich nicht wecken. Bin eh gleich weg..."

„Nein, schon gut. Warte kurz, dann mach ich mich fertig und wir können zusammen runter in die Halle gehen."

Der Grünäugige nickte zustimmend und zog sich dann an, während Neville im Bad verschwand.

Dieser hatte sich auch ziemlich verändert; war nun selbstbewusster und hatte auch keine Angst mehr vor 'seinem' Tränkemeister.

Harry grinste und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Prixie wachte nun ebenfalls auf und streckte sich erst einmal gähnend. Ein leises Kichern war zu hören; Neville war im Bad fertig und hatte ihre neue Mitbewohnerin beobachtet, sie war einfach zu niedlich.

Schnell zog er sich an und verließ dann mit Harry, der Prixie auf dem Arm hatte, den Schlafsaal. Ihre Schultaschen hatten sie dort gelassen, denn sie hatten ja noch reichlich Zeit bis zum Unterricht, der erst um 8 Uhr begann. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch niemand, es war aber wirklich ziemlich früh, erst viertel vor Sieben. Die meisten würden erst in einer halben Stunde aufstehen.

Nachdem sie das Porträt hinter sich gelassen hatten, entschied sich Prixie dafür, nun auch mal selber zu laufen. Soo verwöhnt war sie anscheinend doch nicht, dachten die Gryffindors schmunzelnd und folgten der Kleinen.

Auch in der Großen Halle waren nur ein paar Lehrer und vereinzelt Schüler anwesend.

Die beiden setzten sich an ihren noch leeren Haustisch und fingen an zu essen.

Dabei vergaß Harry auch die Kleine nicht (sie hatte sich einfach auf den Tisch gesetzt und sah ihn wieder aus ihren großen Augen an, sodass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb) und fütterte sie mit ein wenig Wurst und Äpfelstücken. Das Obst aß sie sehr gerne, dass hatte er gestern schon bemerkt.

„Sag mal, Harry. Wirst du sie mit in den Unterricht nehmen?", fragte ihn Neville dann nach einiger Zeit.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Angesprochener auf: „Es kommt ganz drauf an. Wenn sie mitkommen will, werd ich sie nicht daran hindern. Aber ich werd sie auch nicht zwingen, es ist also vollkommen ihre Entscheidung. Das hab ich gestern mit Professor Dumbledore abgesprochen!"

Neville nickte und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Brötchen.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle und auch Ron, Hermine, Dean und Seamus kamen und setzten sich neben die beiden Frühaufsteher.

„Morgen, ihr zwei. Warum seit ihr denn schon wach, das ist doch nicht mehr normal!", empörte sich der rothaarige Gryffindor. Die anderen Jungs nickten zustimmend und füllten sich ihre Teller.

Aber außer einem 'Morgen' bekamen sie keine Antwort.

Prixie war satt und hatte es sich wieder auf dem Schoß von Harry gemütlich gemacht, der sie nun abwesend im Nacken kraulte.

„Wie war denn gestern das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon auf diese Frage gewartet und sagte nun leicht jammernd:

„Der alte Sack hat mich doch tatsächlich die Böden schrubben lassen! Und das per Hand... ich hab ewig dafür gebraucht."

Wie erwartet legte Ron ihm auch schon tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter und die anderen sahen ihn auch mitleidig an. Aber bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnten, stand Neville auf und wandte sich an ihn: „Komm, wir müssen doch noch unsere Schulsachen holen. Und da wir jetzt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben, sollten wir lieber pünktlich im Unterricht sein!"

Seufzend stand Harry auf und folgte dem anderen aus der Halle.

Wieder im Schlafsaal setzte er Prixie auf seinem Bett ab und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Als er diese hatte, sah er sich nach der Kleinen um, aber diese hatte sich wieder eingerollt und schlief. Schon wieder...

„Ich glaub langsam, dass sie mit dem Siebenschläfer verwandt sein muss.", lachte Harry und machte sich dann zusammen mit Neville auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Dort warteten schon die anderen Gryffs auf die beiden und kaum hatten sie sich zu ihnen gestellt, da kam auch schon der Tränkemeister angerauscht.

'Oh Merlin...jetzt wirft er wieder mit diesem Todesblick um sich, er weiß doch, wie süß ich das finde!', dachte Harry als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten.

Schnurstracks lief er auf Draco zu, der sich in die Mitte an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte. Seine Hausgenossen hatten sich daran schon gewöhnt und verzogen sich wie immer in die letzten Reihen.

„Morgen, na wie geht's?", fragte er ihn gutgelaunt.

Dieser sah ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, fragte dann aber seufzend:

„Warum setzt du dich jedes Mal neben mich? Ich mein, okay wir sind jetzt Freund, aber trotzdem..."

Harry sah ihn an, als wäre er entsetzt, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht wusste:

„Jetzt sag bloß, dir ist nicht klar, dass ich nur hier sitze um meine Noten zu retten? Du bist doch sonst immer so klug."

Resigniert zuckte der Blonde mit den Schultern und murmelte vor sich hin:

„Deine Noten retten, ja klar. Wohl eher meine mit in den Abgrund ziehen."

Dies überhörte der Gryffindor aber geflissentlich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber seinem Lehrer zu, wobei er aufpassen musste, nicht wieder ins Schwärmen zu verfallen.

„Nun, es ist doch wirklich erstaunlich zu sehen, dass sogar einige bestimmte Personen pünktlich sein können.", sagte Snape und blickte stirnrunzelnd in der Klasse umher.

„Heute werden wir einen Trank brauen, der bis letztes Jahr verboten wurde, hier unterrichtet zu werden. Aber der Direktor hat es durchgesetzt, dass wir ihn einmal brauen dürfen. Also seien sie sich ihrer Ehre bewusst!"

Streng sah er seine Schüler an und fuhr dann fort:

„Dieser Trank heißt AmortentiaWeiß vielleicht einer von ihnen, wie er wirkt? Ja, Mr Malfoy?"

„Der **Amortentia Trank**, gilt als der mächtigste aller Liebestränke. Charakteristischerweise entweicht der Dampf des perlenden Gebräus in spiralförmigen Schwaden und hat für jeden einen besonderen Wohlgeruch, der sich aus Duftkomponenten von deren Lieblingsdingen zusammensetzt.

Schon den Duft dieses Liebestranks einzuatmen ist verführerisch. Allerdings nur für Menschen, für Tiere ist er vollkommen ungefährlich. Spontan wird das Einatmen langsam und tief und ein selbstvergessenes Wohlgefühl breitet sich im ganzen Körper aus. Eingenommen bewirkt der Trank selbstverständlich nicht wirkliche Liebe, sondern eine unabweisbare Attraktion zu einer bestimmten Person, die alle anderen Absichten und Interessen verdrängt. Wer Amortentia intus hat, ist nur noch besessen von seiner magisch erzeugten Begierde und will nichts mehr als nur jene Person. Diese Sinnesverwirrung kann sehr gefährliche Folgen haben. Nach dem Absetzen des Liebestranks lässt die Wirkung nach und verflüchtigt sich allmählich vollständig. Ein ebenso mächtiges Gegengift ist notwendig, um die Wirkung schon vorher abzubrechen."

„Sehr gut. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Nun, wie sie gehört haben, ist selbst der Duft ziemlich wirkungsvoll, daher habe ich hier einen nützlichen Zauber, der sie für die nächsten 2 Stunden geruchsunfähig macht."

Als dies erledigt war, schrieben sich alle das Rezept des wirklich komplizierten Trankes von der Tafel ab und widmeten sich dem Brauen.

Draco ließ sich sogar dazu herab, Harry über die Schulter zu sehen und ihn auf seine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen.

Oben im Schlafsaal der Jungs aus Gryffindor wurde gerade Prixie wieder wach.

Als sie bemerkte, dass sie alleine war, war sie beleidigt; hatte Harry sie also einfach schlafen lassen, anstatt sie mitzunehmen...

Da sie aber nur sehr ungern allein sein wollte, sprang sie vom Bett und entschloss sich dazu, ihren neuen Freund zu suchen. Dass er sie einmal hier gelassen hatte, konnte sie ihm verzeihen, solange das nicht öfter geschah.

Also fing sie an zu schnüffeln, nahm seinen Geruch auf und folgte ihm. Das war nicht schwer, denn sie hatte eine ausgesprochen feine Nase.

So durchquerte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und stand nun vor dem Porträt. Aber sie hatte Glück, denn gerade kamen ein paar Drittklässler herein, die wohl eine Freistunde hatten und sie konnte herausschlüpfen.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker, begegnete sie noch vereinzelt ein paar Schülern, die ihr erschrocken nachsahen, als sie an ihnen vorbei rannte. Denn das einzige, das sie sahen, war ein silberner Streifen, so schnell war sie.

Schließlich war sie am Klassenzimmer angekommen und wieder hatte sie Glück; die Tür war nur angelehnt, also war es kein Problem hinein zu kommen.

Sie sah ihren Freund nicht sofort, dafür aber den düsteren Mann von letzter Nacht.

Sie beschloss ihn erst einmal zu begrüßen, bevor sie zu Harry ging. Gesagt, getan; sie nahm Anlauf und mit einem großen Sprung saß sie auf einer der breiten Schultern. Schnurrend schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an seiner Wange.

Was sie nicht bemerkte, war das es plötzlich ziemlich still in dem Raum war. Die Schüler waren schockiert, denn die süße, kleine Prixie schien ihren verhassten Zaubertränke-Professor zu mögen.

Er selbst war ebenfalls sehr erschrocken. Er hatte beinahe einen Herzanfall bekommen, als sie ohne Vorwarnung auf seine Schulter gesprungen war.

Für die Schüler mag es so aussehen, als wäre er ziemlich wütend; nur zwei erkannten, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Harry und Draco.

Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken, behielt seine eiserne Maske auf.

Der Gryffindor jedoch stand schnell auf und ging auf seinen Geliebten zu. Er musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als er Prixie in seine Arme hob und sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

In dem Augenblick läutete es zum Stundenende und die Schüler verließen fluchtartig den Klassenraum, erwarteten sie doch eine Explosion von Snape.

Die kam aber nicht, und so lief Harry seinen Freunden hinterher, die draußen auf ihn warteten.

„Mann, Alter! Dass der dich nicht angeschrieen hat...Aber wo kommt sie denn so plötzlich her?", fragte Ron und deutete auf Prixie.

„Keine Ahnung. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht mehr allein sein, wurde ihr wohl zu langweilig."

Als Hermine gerade damit anfangen wollte, ihm lang und breit zu erklären, dass man Haustiere nicht mit in den Unterricht nehmen durfte, kam er ihr zuvor und erzählte ihr das gleiche, dass er am Morgen auch schon Neville erzählt hatte. Das nahm ihr effektiv den Wind aus den Segeln.

Draco und Blaise hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen und zu Acht machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst. Während Blaise wieder mit Seamus turtelte und ihn andauernd erröten ließ, unterhielt sich Neville mit Dean über irgendwelche Pflanzen. Ron und Hermine benahmen sich so ähnlich wie Blaise und Seamus, denn die beiden waren seit knapp 3 Monaten endlich ein Paar.

Und Draco und Harry?

Die beiden liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick machte keine Probleme wegen Prixie in seinem Unterricht. Es war eher so, dass er total begeistert von ihr war und die Schüler fast vergessen hätte.

Er gab ihnen eine Aufgabe und freundete sich mit der Kleinen an. Diese genoss die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen, war aber dann doch froh, als die Stunde vorbei war, denn so klein der Professor auch war, er konnte unglaublich nervend sein.

Der letzte Unterricht für diesen Tag war Geschichte der Zauberei und während Hermine sich bemühte aufzupassen, dösten die anderen vor sich hin. Nur Harry hatte eine Art persönlichen Wecker, denn Prixie ließ nicht zu, dass er vollkommen einschlief.

Als sie dann auch das endlich hinter sich hatten, gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Beim Nachtisch angekommen fragte Hermine dann, an Harry gewandt:

„Sollen wir gleich in die Bücherei gehen, um zu versuchen, herauszubekommen was Prixie denn nun ist? Ich hab schon einige Bücher im Sinn, die bestimmt ganz nützlich sind."

Der Schwarzhaarige dachte kurz nach und stimmte dann zu.

Er war wirklich gespannt, ob sie etwas herausfinden würden. Und wenn nicht, dann konnte er immer noch Hagrid fragen, vielleicht wusste er ja etwas...

Seufzend schlug Harry sein Buch zu. Schon seit Stunden waren sie jetzt in der Bücherei, hatten aber rein gar nichts herausgefunden. Das war wirklich frustrierend; und das Abendessen hatten sie auch verpasst. Prixie war schon längst auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Anscheinend hatte selbst Hermine jetzt genug und schlug vor, endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Der Gryffindor nahm Prixie auf den Arm und folgte seiner Freundin.

In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, schliefen die anderen Jungs schon und Ron und Dean gaben sich wieder mal die größte Mühe, lauter als der jeweils andere zu schnarchen.

Harry legte seine leichte Last auf seinem Bett ab, legte einen Stillezauber um dieses und ging dann ins Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Danach legte er sich ins Bett und schlief ein, träumte von seinem Geliebten...

* * *

Den Trank hab ich von dieser Seite: http/www.harrypotterwiki.de/index.php/Amortentia Er entspringt also nicht meiner Fantasie!

So, ich hoffe es hat gefallen? g

Bye, Wölfin


	9. Marik und Abschied?

Hey, hier is nun also das nächste Pitel.

Es ist das vorletzte, das heißt eins kommt noch, danach ist Schluss...

Danke für die lieben Reviews von: goldentree, nevalon, minnilein und hexe1! Teller mit Keksen hinstell

Viel Spaß mit dem Chap!

* * *

**Marik und Abschied?**

Seit Prixies erstem Schultag waren bereits mehrere Wochen vergangen und das Ende des Schuljahres kam in Sicht.

Der Junge, der lebt sah diesem Ereignis mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits würde er sein erstes, richtiges Zuhause verlieren; aber andererseits könnte er dann endlich offen zu seiner Beziehung mit Severus stehen.

Denn ihnen beiden machte diese Geheimnistuerei langsam, aber sicher zu schaffen. Sie waren glücklich und würden das am liebsten in die ganze Welt hinausschreien.

Außerdem würden dann die Verkupplungsversuche aufhören, die Harry regelmäßig über sich ergehen lassen musste. Seine Hausgenossen hatten es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, endlich eine Freundin für ihn zu finden.

Anfangs konnten er und Sev noch darüber lachen, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde es einfach nur nervig.

Der erste Versuch der Gryffindors den Schwarzhaarigen mit Ginny Weasley zusammenzubringen, war ein einziger Reinfall; genau wie die nächsten mit Lavender, Parvati und Luna, der Ravenclaw.

Doch ließen sie sich davon leider nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen.

Stattdessen legten sie sich nur noch mehr ins Zeug, versuchten es schließlich sogar mit Mädchen aus den anderen Häusern. Aber Harry ließ sie alle abblitzen!

Was ihn amüsierte war, dass keiner von ihnen auf den Gedanken kam, dass er gar nicht auf Mädchen stand. Sie schienen es wirklich nicht in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er Schwul sein könnte.

Aber das erleichterte ihn auch gleichzeitig; nachher würden sie noch anfangen, ihn auch noch mit jedem Jungen an dieser Schule verkuppeln zu wollen.

Er konnte ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass er bereits vergeben war.

Gut, theoretisch ginge das, aber dann würden sie ihm Löcher in den Bauch fragen, und das würde genauso angenehm wie die Verkupplungsversuche werden.

Aber von den neuesten Aktivitäten seiner Mitschüler einmal abgesehen, verliefen diese letzten Wochen ziemlich ruhig und entspannt.

Nun ja, die Siebtklässler hatten ihre Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben und standen daher für einige Zeit unter Dauer - Stress. Nun waren sie verständlicherweise mehr als froh, diese hinter sich zu haben und wirklich die restlichen Tage genießen zu können.

Das sahen die Lehrer leider ganz anders, glaubten sie doch alle, ihren Schülern noch ein paar nützliche Zauber und Tipps mit auf den Weg geben zu müssen und brachten ihnen diese daher im Unterricht bei. Man braucht wohl nicht zu erwähnen, wie begeistert die Jugendlichen davon waren? Hermine einmal ausgenommen.

Prixie hatte sich in der Zeit auch richtig eingelebt und kannte mittlerweile das Schloss in- und auswendig; da sie nach einigen Tagen keine Lust mehr auf den meist langweiligen Unterricht hatte, hatte sie dieses erkundet.

Sehr zu Harrys Enttäuschung wollte sie aber immer noch gefüttert werden, sie war halt eine kleine Prinzessin (in ihrer eigenen Welt! lach). Aber sozusagen als wiedergutmachung platzte sie niemals in eine der 'Strafarbeiten' ihres Freundes bei Professor Snape hinein.

Sie wartete immer bis die beiden eingeschlafen waren, erst dann legte sie sich zu ihnen. Meist auf Sevs Brust; dieser Platz wurde zu einem ihrer Lieblingsorte. Der Mann selber, war davon anfangs gar nicht begeistert gewesen, hatte sich dann aber damit abgefungen und die Kleine inzwischen auch lieb gewonnen.

Es war Sonntag morgen und Harry Potter lag, züchtig bekleidet mit einem langem weißen Baumwollhemd und seinem treuem Freund, dem Keuschheitsgürtel, auf einer Pritsche in seiner Klosterzelle in Frankreich. Dorthin war er gezogen, da Sev ihn dazu überredet hatte...

(SORRY! War doch nur Spaß! Ich weiß auch net, was mich da jetzt geritten hat, aber ich lass es jetzt einfach mal so stehen. Will euch schließlich schocken oder zumindest zum Lachen bringen! (g) )

(und jetzt gehts wirklich weiter! Wenn ich euch jetzt nicht verschreckt hab!)

Es war sonntag morgen und Harry lag, angekuschelt an Sev, in dessen Bett. Da ja eh nur noch zwei Wochen Schule waren und der Gryffindor sowieso schon volljährig war, gingen sie das Risiko ein, entdeckt zu werden. So konnten die beiden auch einmal zusammen aufwachen, noch lange kuscheln oder sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen.

Es war bereits 10 Uhr, aber sein Geliebter schlief immer noch, also machte sich der Jüngere daran ihn aufzuwecken.

Nicht etwa mit kaltem Wasser oder Lärm, sondern zärtlich; mit sanften Küssen, die auf den Oberkörper und den Hals gehaucht wurden.

Prixie, die ebenfalls schon wach war, sah dies und machte sich leise aus dem Staub. Wie gesagt, sie war ein sehr rücksichtsvolles Tier...

Als Harry die Lippen von Sev küsste, erwiderte dieser den Kuss. Lächelnd zog er sich daraufhin zurück und fuhr dem anderen mit den Fingern die Gesichtszüge entlang.

"Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze!"

"Morgen, mein Schatz.", gähnte der Ältere als Antwort und zog den Kleineren fest an sich.

Nachdem sie noch ein wenig gekuschelt hatten, knurrte Harrys Magen und sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Im Wohnzimmer fanden sie Prixie, die es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte und nahmen sie mit.

Sev ließ sich auf dem Weg immer mehr zurückfallen, damit niemand misstrauisch wurde. Zwar konnte ihnen das nun sowieso egal sein, aber man musste das Schicksal ja nicht herausfordern. Lupin war schon neugierig genug, das reichte dem Tränkemeister vorerst.

Die Halle war ziemlich voll, schließlich war heute Sonntag und man musste nicht so früh aufstehen.

Am Gryffindortisch wurde Harry erst einmal ausgefragt, wo er denn die ganze Nacht gewesen sei, aber er ignorierte sie alle und widmete sich lieber seinem und Prixies Frühstück.

Damit war er dann eine Weile beschäftigt, aber irgendwann konnte er ihnen nichts mehr vormachen, denn SO lange brauchte man zum frühstücken nun auch wieder nicht.

Doch bevor sie ihn nun löchern konnten, stieß Prixie ein komisches Fiepen aus und sprang in dem Moment von Harrys Schoß, als die Türen der Großen Halle geöffnet wurden und ein Mann in einem langem Mantel hereinkam. Er war ca. mitte 30, groß und hatte braune Haare, die ihm bis zu den Schultern reichten.

Aber nicht nur er kam herein, sondern auch noch ein kleines Tierchen dass aussah wie Prixie, nur mit dem Unterschied das es ein violettes Fell hatte und kein silbernes. Es saß auf der Schulter des Mannes, sprang aber von dieser, als es seinen Artgenossen entdeckte und stieß ebenfalls dieses Fiepen aus.

Die beiden trafen sich in der Mitte und hüpften erst einmal umeinander herum, bevor sie sich schließlich an den jeweils anderen schmiegten. Viele Mädchen seufzten bei diesem Anblick, sah es doch wirklich unglaublich niedlich aus.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte währenddessen mit seiner Verblüffung zu kämpfen und stand dann langsam auf. Der Fremde, welcher bisher die beiden Tiere beobachtet hatte, richtete seinen Blick nun auf den Gryffindor und musterte ihn.

Dann ging er langsam um die Schmusenden herum und blieb einen Meter vor Harry stehen.

"Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du auf Prixie aufgepasst hast?", wollte er mit tiefer Stimme und fragenden braunen Augen wissen.

Der Junge, der lebt war immer noch so überrascht, dass er automatisch nickte. Der andere murmelte zufrieden, "Wusst ich's doch.", und sah sich dann neugierig um.

Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer waren inzwischen auch aufgestanden und hatten sich zu dem Schüler gesellt, der den Fremden beobachtete.

Der Tränkemeister stellte sich so nah es ging, ohne aufzufallen neben seinen Geliebten, um ihm im Notfall helfen zu können; würde der Fremde sich als Feind herausstellen.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte es trotzdem und lächelte still vor sich hin.

"Das ist also das berühmte Hogwarts. Ich bin beeindruckt.", ertönte wieder die tiefe Stimme.

Aber wieder wurde eventuelles Sprechen durch Prixie verhindert. Denn die Kleine schmiegte sich nun an die Beine des Braunhaarigen, welcher sie daraufhin einfach hoch nahm und streichelte. Dies ließ sie sich aber gern gefallen, worauf Harry schließen konnte, dass sie ihn kannte.

Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht sogar ihr Besitzer war. Dass er gekommen war, um sie wieder mitzunehmen. Als er daran dachte, wurde ihm ganz anders; war sie doch so etwas wie seine beste Freundin geworden. Er wollte sie nicht so plötzlich verlieren.

Der Fremde, der Prixie immer noch im Arm hielt, beobachtete den jungen Mann vor sich ganz genau und bemerkte den Schatten, der sich kurz über sein Gesicht legte. Anscheinend war ihm wohl gerade klar geworden, wieso er hier war.

Aber ob seine Kleine mit ihm kommen würde, würde sie am Ende selbst entscheiden können; er würde sie zu nichts zwingen.

Nun ergriff aber der Direktor, Albus Dumbledore das Wort:"Wer sind sie?"

Der Braunhaarige schwieg, während er von allen Seiten gespannt beobachtet wurde und sagte dann: "Mein Name ist Marik. Und bevor jemand fragt, ich bin nicht Prixies Besitzer, ich habe sie und ihre Geschwister nur groß gezogen. Aber da wir an keinem bestimmten Ort wohnen, sondern immer umherziehen, war es nicht schwer zu entwischen. Und da die Kleine hier schon immer andere Sachen machen wollte, als ihre Geschwister, hat sie sich nachts davon geschlichen und ist dann wohl hier gelandet. Dieser Prachtkerl hier (dabei zeigte er auf Prixies violetten Artgenossen) heißt Prexus und hat mich hierher geführt. Die andern Fünf hab ich im Wald gelassen, da ich ja nicht wusste, was uns hier erwartet. Noch Fragen?", wollte er schließlich grinsend wissen.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte die tatsächlich noch jemand, Harry.

"Wieso haben Sie sie groß gezogen? Und was sind sie nun eigentlich?"

Marik, der sich vorkam wie in einem Verhör, erwiderte: "Nun, ich hab sie gefunden. In einem Wald in Europa, sie waren noch ganz klein und ihre Mutter lag neben ihnen im Gras; tot. Ich weiß weder, wieso sie gestorben ist, noch weiß ich was für einer Art sie angehören. Ich suche jetzt schon seit Jahren nach irgendwelchen Informationen darüber, habe aber noch nichts gefunden."

Damit schien das Verhör vorerst beendet zu sein und der Braunhaarige widmete sich wieder Prixie. Diese genoss, wie immer die ihr zukommende Aufmerksamkeit.

Harry ließ sich die Worte erst einmal durch den Kopf gehen und man sah ihm an, das er scharf nachdachte. Aber es war Sev, der das Verhör wieder aufnahm.

"Was haben Sie jetzt vor? Werden Sie Prixie mitnehmen?"

Die übrigen Lehrer waren erstaunt, das gerade ER sich dafür interessierte und bekamen so nicht mit, wie der Gryffindor zusammenzuckte und ängstlich auf Mariks Antwort wartete. Dafür bemerkten es aber der Tränkemeister und der Gefragte, der jetzt die Stirn runzelte.

"Nun, das ist ganz allein ihre Entscheidung. Wenn sie hierbleiben will, werde ich sie nicht daran hindern."

Nun sahen alle gespannt auf Prixie, die den Sinn der Worte verstanden hatte und wusste, was man jetzt von ihr erwartete. Sie sprang auf den Boden und schmiegte ihren Kopf kurz an den von Prexus.

Nur wusste jetzt keiner, ob das ein 'Ich bleibe hier' oder ein 'Ich gehe mit' bedeutete.

Also machte die Silberne es noch deutlicher, indem sie auf die Person für die sie sich entschieden hatte zuging und sich an dessen Beine schmiegte.

Ein Aufatmen ging durch die gesamte Halle, als Harry sich herunter beugte und sie glücklich auf den Arm nahm, sein Gesicht in ihrem weichem Fell vergrub und gleichzeitig seine feuchten Augen versteckte.

Bei diesem Bild musste der Tränkemeister schlucken, es fiel ihm furchtbar schwer, seinen Liebling nicht einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und noch ganz andere Dinge mit ihm zu tun.

Marik lächelte ebenfalls bei diesem Bild, er hatte es geahnt. Und wenn die Kleine sich für den Schwarzhaarigen entschied, musste er sich wirklich gut um sie gekümmert haben.

Prexus, der nun an seinem Hosenbein zog, machte ihn darauf Aufmerksam, dass sie langsam wieder gehen mussten, da die anderen auf sie warteten.

Harry, der dies ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ein leises 'Danke'. Marik machte zwei Schritte nach vorne, zog den Jungen in eine kurze Umarmung und bat ihn ebenfalls leise darum, gut auf seine Kleine aufzupassen.

Sev jedoch sah diese Umarmung gar nicht gern, und der Braunhaarige, der die Eifersucht in den obsidianschwarzen Augen sah, lachte leicht, strich Prixie noch einmal über ihr Köpfchen und verließ dann mit Prexus die Große Halle.

Verwirrt über diesen schnellen Abgang, warfen sich die Schüler dementsprechende Blicke zu und fingen an zu tratschen.

Aber auch der Gryffindor verdrückte sich nun und ging auf den Astronomieturm. Er wusste, Sev würde ihm gleich folgen.

Es dauerte auch wirklich nur 10 Minuten, bis er kam und sich neben ihn setzte, ihn in die Arme nahm und Prixie kurz hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Die Beiden unterhielten sich lange, blieben den ganzen Tag dort. Dass sie nicht gestört wurden, lag daran, das der Tränkemeister die Tür verriegelt hatte.

Alle drei waren sie nicht sehr froh darüber, dass der Gryffindor diese Nacht wieder in seinem Turm verbringen musste, aber schließlich war der nächste Tag ein Montag.

Harry versuchte seinen Geliebten noch damit aufzuheitern, dass er ihn ja am nächsten Tag im Unterricht quälen konnte, und wünschte ihm dann eine Gute Nacht.

In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, war er erleichtert darüber, dass alle schon schliefen, so entkam er einer Fortsetzung seiner eigenen Befragung.

Zusammen mit Prixie legte er sich schlafen.

* * *

So, das wars.

Mir persönlich gefällt dieses Pitel nicht besonders, es kommt mir so vor, als wäre alles zu schnell gegangen!

Naja, was meint ihr?

bye, Wölfin


	10. Was ist denn hier los?

So Leutz!

Hier is dann jetzt das letzte Chap... Hab mich extra beeilt!

Danke für die Reviews von: Nevalon und goldentree! g

Aber jetzt gehts weiter...

Viel Spaß!

**Was ist denn hier los?**

Harry saß mit Prixie am See und sie genossen die Ruhe und die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne. Das hatten sie in der letzten Woche immer wieder getan, entweder um den nervigen Fragerein der Gryffs auszuweichen, die immer noch nicht locker ließen, wegen der Nacht, die er nicht im Turm verbracht hatte.

Aber wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie das taten, um sich innerlich von Hogwarts zu verabschieden. Denn morgen schon würden sie ihre Abschlusszeugnisse bekommen und danach dieses Schloß verlassen.

Viele waren traurig darüber, aber niemand so sehr wie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Hier war sein erstes Zuhause, hier hatte er zum ersten mal Freunde gefunden und hier hatte er sich in seinen Sev verliebt.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen dunklen Geliebten wurde ihm warm ums Herz und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sich an die vergangenen Weihnachtsferien erinnerte.

Er war zum Schein zu den Dursleys gefahren, hatte sich am Bahnhof von seinem Walrossähnlichem Onkel abholen und zum Ligusterweg bringen lassen. Dort aber hatte er nur auf den Tränkemeister gewartet und war dann mit ihm nach Snape Manor appariert. Niemand hatte davon etwas erfahren, denn Sev hatte seinen Verwandten das Gedächtnis so verändert, dass sie sich daran erinnern würden, dass der Goldjunge von Gryffindor die Ferien bei ihnen verbrachte, würde jemand fragen.

Das war sein schönstes Weihnachten gewesen...

Aber jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass er sich in Snape Manor wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte. Und das lag nicht nur an der Anwesenheit seines Geliebten.

Es war das Anwesen selbst, dass ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit vermittelt hatte.

Wieder lächelte Harry, war das Sev doch nicht verborgen geblieben. So hatte der Ältere also automatisch alles herrichten lassen, damit er nach diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr allein in dem großen Haus wohnen musste.

Im Klartext: Harry würde zu ihm ziehen, worauf sich beide schon freuten.

Aber etwas bereitete ihm trotzdem Kopfzerbrechen; Sev benahm sich in den letzten Tagen komisch; es war beinahe so, als hätte er etwas vor, von dem nur er wusste.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter und Prixie, die sich langweilte und außerdem Hunger bekam, biss dem Gryffindor sanft in den rechten Zeigefinger, um ihn darauf Aufmerksam zu machen, dass das Abendessen gleich begann.

Grummelnd und sich den Finger haltend folgte er ihr hoch zum Schloss.

Am nächsten Tag lief alles ziemlich hektisch zu, besonders bei den Mädchen, denn heute abend sollte noch ein kleiner Abschiedsball stattfinden, sodass sie erst früh am nächsten Morgen in den Hogwartsexpress steigen würden.

Daher war der weibliche Teil der Abschlussklasse verständlicherweise furchtbar aufgedreht. Doch auch dem ein oder anderem Jungen ging es ganz genauso.

Die Zeugnisausgabe war ziemlich langweilig gewesen; nur war Harry sehr erstaunt gewesen, als er erfuhr wie gut er abgeschnitten hatte. Er war unter den 5 Besten seines Jahrgangs. Das war aber eigentlich auch nicht so verwunderlich, hatte er sich seit Voldis Tod doch mehr in der Bibliothek aufgehalten und viel gelernt.

Dass seine Zaubertrank-Note gut war, brauchte man wohl nicht zu erwähnen, wenn man beachtete mit wem er zusammen war. Aber auch seine Mitschüler waren über das Ohnegleichen in diesem Fach nicht sehr erstaunt; er hatte schließlich verdammt oft Nachsitzen bei dem Schülerschreck, das musste ja Früchte tragen.

Hermine war natürlich Jahrgangsbeste geworden, direkt danach kam Draco Malfoy, den es doch ärgerte, von einer Muggelgeborenen übertroffen worden zu sein. Doch sie deswegen zu beleidigen, hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Das Wiesel war doch ein viel schöneres Opfer...

Aber zurück zum Abschlussball:

Harry saß nun schon recht lange im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete darauf, dass seine Freunde endlich fertig wurden; Hermine und Ron gingen verständlicherweise gemeinsam, schließlich waren sie ja ein Paar.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich bis zum Schluss strikt geweigert irgendein Mädchen zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Zu seiner Überraschung waren dann einige Mädchen von sich aus auf ihn zugekommen und hatten ihn gefragt. Er jedoch hatte höflich abgelehnt, was Sev mit Freuden beobachtet hatte. Er war tatsächlich ein wenig besorgt gewesen, aber ein paar Küsse und Streicheleinheiten seitens seines Geliebten hatten ihn wieder beruhigt.

Was Harry selbst überraschte, als er so in seinem Lieblingssessel saß und auf die zwei anderen wartete, war dass er unglaublich aufgeregt war.

Er wusste nicht wieso und konnte diese Vorfreude, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, einfach nicht abschütteln.

Schließlich kamen Ron und Hermine dann doch noch und zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. (Prixie nahm er nicht mit, da sie zu müde gewesen war.)

Dort waren die Haustische kleinen, runden Tischen gewichen, ähnlich wie im vierten Jahr. Die gesamte Halle war festlich geschmückt und es lief schon Musik; Dumbledore hatte irgendeine Band engagiert, den Namen wusste Harry nicht.

Jedoch tanzte noch keiner, da der Direktor die Tanzfläche mit einem leichtem Abwehrzauber versehen hatte, so dass keiner sie einfach betreten konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was das sollte, aber als er ein schwarzes Augenpaar erblickte, war es ihm auf einmal egal.

Da stand er, sein Märchenprinz, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt und mit unergründlicher Miene. Trotzdem glaubte der Gryffindor ein freudiges Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen zu können...

Dem Tränkemeister wurde warm ums Herz, als er seinen Geliebten erblickte, der einfach fantastisch aussah, so ganz in Grün und Schwarz gekleidet. Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen zwinkerten ihm verliebt zu, was aber keiner bemerkte.

Severus wurden beinahe die Knie weich, als er daran dachte, was er vorhatte. Er hatte sich schon vor Wochen dazu entschieden, fand aber nie den richtigen Moment dafür. Doch nun war es endlich soweit.

Leider hatte er für sein Vorhaben den Direktor in seine Beziehung zu dem Gryffindor einweihen müssen, welcher anfangs ziemlich erschrocken war, sich dann aber doppelt freute. Vergnügt hatte er dem Plan seines Tränkemeisters zugestimmt. Er war wirklich ein verrückter, alter Kauz.

"So, wenn Sie mir nun alle bitte kurz zuhören würden!", rief dieser Kauz dann in diesem Moment.

Anscheinend würde es jetzt beginnen; mit klopfendem Herzen hörte er zu, während es in der Halle immer leiser wurde und der Lärm schließlich ganz verstummte.

"Gut. Also, da ja nun alle anwesend sind, möchte ich Ihnen erklären, warum ich die Tanzfläche abgeriegelt habe. Ich habe mir ein kleines Spiel ausgedacht, und zwar für fünf der Lehrer und die fünf Jahrgangsbesten. Wenn diese Schüler dann bitte hier herkommen würden.", bat der alte Zauberer.

Hermine und Harry sahen sich verdutzt an, gingen dann aber schulterzuckend nach vorne zum Direktor, wo auch schon ein verwirrt aussehender Draco Malfoy und zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen standen, die auch nicht so recht wussten, was jetzt passieren würde.

"Gut, gut, gut.", murmelte Dumbledore und zog eine kleine Tasche aus seinem linken Ärmel. Dies alles wurde von vielen gerunzelten Stirnen beobachtet.

"Nun, jetzt wird jeder von Ihnen einen Zettel ziehen und darauf wird der Name eines Lehrers stehen, mit dem Sie dann den Eröffnungstanz tanzen werden. Es kann jeder Lehrer gezogen werden."

Nun wurde es in der Halle unruhig und auch die Lehrer sahen sich überrascht an; davon hatte Albus ihnen nichts erzählt. Und so mancher Schüler war sehr froh darüber, kein allzu gutes Zeugnis zu haben; man stelle sich nur vor, mit Snape oder McGonagall tanzen zu müssen!

Jedoch war ein ganz bestimmter Lehrer weit davon entfernt überrascht oder verärgert zu sein, wie viele dachten. Harry, der dies bemerkte, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Vor ihm räusperte sich der Schulleiter und so wandte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zu.

"Also gut, dann wollen wir mal anfangen, aber bitte noch nicht öffnen! Miss Granger?", forderte er Hermine auf und hielt ihr die Tasche hin.

Mit blassem Gesicht und zitternden Händen holte sie einen kleinen Zettel heraus und ließ ihn ín der geballten Faust.

Danach kamen die beiden Ravenclaws und Draco, die genauso verunsichert wirkten, wie Hermine und Harry.

Als dieser dann drankam, hätte er schwören können, dass der Direktor kurz etwas gemurmelt hatte. Hier ging etwas vor sich, von dem er zu gerne gewusst hätte, was...

"Schön, kommen wir nun zur Stunde der Wahrheit! Miss Granger würden Sie bitte den Anfang machen?", sagte Dumbledore.

Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, faltete dann aber langsam den kleinen Zettel auseinander. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie den Namen las und lies dann laut vor: "Professor Hagrid."

Die Gryffindors klatschten, hatte sie also nicht die Fledermaus gezogen.

Die beiden Ravenclaws hatten auch Glück; sie mussten mit Flitwick und Sprout tanzen.

Dann war Draco an der Reihe, aber er verzog sein Gesicht, als er den Namen las. Er flüsterte irgendetwas, aber auf Dumbledores Kommentar ("Wie war das?"), wiederholte er es lauter: "Professor Trelawney."

Der Grünäugige konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, aber da war er nicht der einzige. Der Slytherin sah ihn böse an, wurde jedoch ignoriert.

Mit einem Lächeln bat der Schulleiter den Gryffindor nun ebenfalls seinen Zettel zu öffnen. Dieser schluckte, tat es aber.

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als er erkannte, wer sein Tanzpartner sein würde. Aber eins wusste er, seine Neugier war geweckt. Dann bemerkte er die Stille um sich herum und sagte mit betont verzweifelter Stimme:

"Professor Snape!"

Sofort begannen die Slytherins zu lachen, aber bei den anderen Häusern herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Dumbledore indes schien das nicht zu stören, denn nun scheuchte er die fünf ungleichen Paare auf die Tanzfläche.

Die drei Mädchen machten den ersten Schritt auf ihre Partner zu und stellten sich in Position, was bei Hermine und Hagrid ein wenig schwierig war. Grummelnd tat Malfoy es ihnen nach und nun sahen alle abwartend zu den letzten Beiden.

Schließlich seufzte der Gryffindor und trat auf seinen 'Professor' zu, der ihn ausdruckslos ansah.Als der Tanz dann begann, nahm Harry freiwillig den weiblichen Part ein; ließ sich von dem Älteren führen.

Viele Mädchen und auch Jungen keuchten überrascht auf, als sie erkannten, wie perfekt sich diese beiden ergänzten; sie waren ein traumhaftes Paar. Der ein oder andere bildete sich sogar ein, auf Snapes Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen. Doch dies konnte nicht sein, oder doch?

Harry beugte sich lächelnd ein wenig vor und flüsterte: "Sag mal, Sev. Das war doch deine Idee, oder? Was hast du vor?"

Mit einem verheißungsvollem Blick lehnte sich der Ältere nun ebenfalls näher an den anderen, sodass sie nahe beieinander waren und hauchte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Dies wurde von vielen Seiten mit misstrauischen Blicken bemerkt, aber als der Gryffindor nun einfach stoppte und den Lehrer mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah, war für alle klar, dass da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Bevor sie aber irgendetwas tun konnten, schrie der Kleinere auf und warf sich dem Tränkemeister an den Hals, der schnell seine Arme um ihn schloss. Nun war der Damm gebrochen und die Schüler, allen voran die Gryffindors eilten auf die Beiden zu, um notfalls ihren Goldjungen zu verteidigen.

Als sie bei ihnen ankamen, hatte Harry sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen vergraben und schien etwas zu murmeln, das sich wie 'ja' anhörte.

"Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht, Snape? Haben Sie ihn schon wieder beleidigt? Und lassen sie ihn gefälligst los!", wollte Ron lautstark wissen und er glaubte zu hören, dass sein bester Freund weinte.

Die Lehrer waren genauso gespannt auf eine Antwort, wie die Schüler, nur Dumbledore schien zu wissen was los war und Draco hatte da so eine Ahnung.

Severus warf dem Schüler vor ihm aber nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und drückte Harry nur noch weiter an sich.

Was dachte dieser unverschämte Bengel eigentlich, in so einem Moment zu stören? Aber das war ja wieder mal typisch Weasley.

Trotzdem schnarrte er: "Nun, nicht das es Sie irgendetwas angehen würde, aber ich habe ihm gerade nur eine ganz simple Frage gestellt und er hat 'Ja' gesagt! Zufrieden?"

Natürlich war er das nicht, und wollte das auch gerade sagen, als sich der Grünäugige von seinem ehemaligen Professor löste und diesem dann verspielt in die Seite knuffte, während er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und einfach nur...ja, einfach nur glücklich aussah. Seine Augen strahlten geradezu.

Die Schüler aber sahen ihn schreckensbleich und mit offenem Mund an; er hatte Snape doch gerade tatsächlich geknufft! Das war doch nicht möglich! Und der Lehrer schien ihn noch nicht einmal zur Sau machen zu wollen! Das war wirklich ein merkwürdiger Abend...

Doch er wurde noch merkwürdiger, denn der Goldjunge von Gryffindor sagte lachend:

"Eine ganz simple Frage, nennst du das? Puhh...also einen Heiratsantrag würde ich so nicht nennen, aber naja..."

Einige Unterkiefer machten Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden und Hermine fragte vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach:

"Harry? War das dein Ernst? Ich ... ich mein ... naja...hat der Professor dir wirklich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?"

Angesprochener lächelte sie an und nickte dann einfach nur. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen, der sich nach vorne durchgekämpft hatte und den Beiden nun lautstark gratulierte:

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr Zwei! Aber ich hab ja von anfang an gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde, immerhin seit ihr nun schon lange genug zusammen."

Sev umarmte seinen Verlobten von hinten und sagte lächelnd: "Ja, das stimmt. Wie lange sind wir jetzt schon zusammen, mein Schatz?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich zufrieden in die Umarmung und meinte, wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Seit 6 Monaten, 2 Wochen und 4 Tagen."

Die beiden Slytherins lachten und auch die Schüler erholten sich nun langsam von ihrem Schock, zumindest so weit, dass sie dem glücklichem Paar gratulieren konnten. Die Lehrer machten es ihnen selbstverständlich nach, wobei Minerva immer noch ziemlich blass war. Das war wohl doch zu viel für sie gewesen.

Doch ab da verlief der Abend eher ruhig, wenn man von der lauten Musik einmal absah.

Allerdings seufzten viele Mädchen immer wieder auf, wenn die frisch Verlobten sich küssten, was nach einiger Zeit nervig wurde.

Also verzogen sie sich in Sev's Räume; denn schließlich war das ja ihre Verlobungsnacht...

Ende

* * *

Tataaa...

na, was sagt ihr?

War es zu kitschig? Wieder zu kurz? Zu abrupt oder zu offensichtlich?

Würd mich rießig über ein allerletztes Review zu dieser Story freuen! g

Bye, wölfin


End file.
